narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kiba (swords)
|image=Ringo wields Kiba.png |kanji=牙 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Kiba |literal english=Fangs |viz manga=Boltsword |other names= , Lightning Blades |related tools=Sword of the Thunder God, Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords |users=Ameyuri Ringo, Mangetsu Hōzuki, Raiga Kurosuki |debut manga=523 |debut anime=153 |debut shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game |tool classification=Offensive }} is one of the famous swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. It is a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. They each have been imbued with lightning, displaying enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. It is this capability that has resulted in these being claimed as the sharpest swords in existence.Chapter 523, pages 9-10 In the anime, they allow the user to transform and manipulate lightning freely. They also boost the user's attack power to the highest limit, which allows them to perform high-level Lightning Release techniques with a minimal cost of chakra; in principle they function the same way as the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords. These blades can channel the user's own respective lightning techniques or conduct natural lightning. As long as there is natural lighting to access, the user can battle continuously without tiring and launch lightning from the sky to strike anywhere within a large area. They can also be connected at the hilts to form a larger double-bladed sword. They are able to perform various long-distance, powerful, and defensive techniques, either lightning-based or imbued with it. Even without lightning, they are very dangerous in battle, able to be used in combination with agile spinning movements, sweeping through the targets while the user also rotates. These weapons were first introduced in the anime, shown in the possession of Raiga Kurosuki. Ultimately, both were left behind at the bottom of a river in the Land of Rivers, after Raiga's death. The swords are later adapted into the manga, where they are acquired by Kabuto Yakushi and given to the reincarnated Mangetsu Hōzuki, who stored them within a scroll an later returned them to a similarly reincarnated Ameyuri Ringo, both of whom are previous wielders of the blades.Chapter 523, page 6 In the anime, after being trapped in a bottomless marsh, Ameyuri gives the blades to Omoi as a thank-you gift from their battle.Naruto: Shippūden episode 289 Utilised Techniques * Fangs of Lightning * Lightning Ball * Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning * Lightning Dragon Tornado * Lightning Release: Lightning Fang * Lightning Release: Thunder Gate * Lightning Strike Armour * Thunderswords Technique: Thunderbolt Trivia * The Kiba are the first anime-only weapons to be adapted into the manga; later, their début wielder Raiga Kurosuki was also adapted into the manga. * While the nature of their abilities are fundamentally the same in their manga début, it has yet to be seen if they can be connected. * During its original appearance in the anime with Raiga, the swords were depicted without tsuba. Its later depiction in the anime with Ameyuri added tsuba to the swords' design. In the manga, it constantly had tsuba to its design. * In the anime, although Omoi receives the swords from Ameyuri, he was not seen with them while he goes to save the Thundercloud Unit.Naruto: Shippūden episode 320 * Kiba's name and appearance is most likely based off of an old and rare style of Chinese sword of the same appearance and name. References de:Kiba (Schwerter) es:Colmillos id:Kiba (pedang)